Le vernis à ongles C tu démodé?
by Morwen Amlug
Summary: Eh ben oui! JE, dame Galadwen, me mets moi-même dans l'histoire! Une fic po rapport sur le seigneur des anneaux! lisez, REVIEWER, pis vous allez l'aimer, garanti! ou review remise (mais non, je BLAGUEUH! prends son tit accent français... tssssssss......
1. C CORRECT TOLIEU D'CYBOLE!

Slu toute la gang !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben je c absolument po quoi écrire, alors je m'inspire sur les idées de Miriel (trop copieuse^^). Alors vous avez p't'être deviner sur quoi j'écris!! Eh oui!! Le seigneur des anneaux!!! (encore??). Alors je vous souhaite une très bonne lecure, et je me souhaite à moi-même de très bons reviews!! ^^  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Le vernis à ongles c tu démodé??  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
C CORRECT TOLIEU D'CYBOLE!!!!! (aucune idée koi écrire, mais c po grave)  
  
C'tais une fois dans la ville de Fondcombe, une fille qui s'appellait Galadwen (mon nom en elfique). Cette fille entendait toujours parler du mordor et de Sauron, par ces proches. Elle avais près de 2000 ans sti d'affaire!! C po du jeu être vielle (m'étonne moi-même de ce que j'écris.)!  
  
Un jour, un jeune hobbit de La Conté est venu à Fondcombe pour ce faire soigner suite à une blessure à l'épaule. (ok, on a po besoin des détails, vous avez vu le sti de film)  
  
Bon alors plus tard, Elrond a appris qu'il fallait détruire l'anneau, et ils ont formé la Communauté de l'Anneau, et blablabla.  
  
Moi, quand je l'ai appris, j'était en train de me mettre du vernis à ongles noir.  
  
Galadwen : Ah merde!  
  
Elrond : Pardon??  
  
Galadwen : Euhhhhhhhhh. rien rien.  
  
Elrond : A.  
  
Galadwen :^^  
  
Elrond : **s'en va**  
  
Galadwen : Bon ben j'vais enfin pouvoir utiliser mon cheval. **elle part de sa chambre et met son cheval en selle**  
  
Legolas : De quesser que vous faites lo vous??  
  
Galadwen : Est ce que c'est supposer te regarder chou?  
  
Legolas : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. d'une manière oui, c'est mon cheval.  
  
Galadwen : ooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppsssssssss.  
  
Legolas : Ben lo !!  
  
Gimli : Quesser qui se passe ??  
  
Galadwen : Vous êtes ben caves, vous!!!  
  
Aragorn : On le sais!!  
  
**tout le monde ce tourne vers Aragorn, et le regarde croche**  
  
Aragorn : Ben oui vous êtes ben caves vous, au lieu de vous garocher sur elle, vous négociez votre cheval!!  
  
Galadwen : On frappe po une femme! **pogne son épée et commence à frapper Aragorn avec le côté plat** Mais je pense ben que moi je peux te frapper!!  
  
Les autres : -_-''  
  
Galadwen : Muhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elrond : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Boromir : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Galadwen : Vous êtes ben constipés!!  
  
Elrond et boromir : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. oui! **pis ils se garochent tous les deux dans la cabine de toilette**  
  
Galadwen : Les mystères de l'amour.  
  
Frodon : Farme ta yeule!!  
  
Galadwen : T ou?????  
  
Frodon : là!! **sort d'en DESSOUS de la robe à Galadwen**  
  
Galadwen : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! UN NAIN DANS MA ROBE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pippin : Un HOBBIT!!  
  
Galadwen : M'en fous!!! Y avais une CHOSE dans ma robe!!!  
  
Merry : C'est po une CHOSE, c'est un hobbit!!!  
  
Galadwen : Quesser que tu veux que ça me fasse??  
  
Merry : Rien.  
  
Galadwen : A.  
  
Tout le monde : -_-''  
  
Legolas : Bon, est ce qu'on peut s'occuper de moi?  
  
Bilbon : Non.  
  
Galadwen : d'où tu sors, toi??  
  
Bilbon : Sais tu moi??  
  
Gandalf : Ben c qui qui le sais d'bord??  
  
Arwen : Le pape!  
  
Galadwen : Eye!!! C MA joke, ça!!!  
  
Arwen : Muhahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Galadwen : Eye! J'ai plus de droits que toi. Premièrement : je suis plus vieille que toi. Deuxièmement : c'est po parce que mon nom est un mélange de Galadriel pi d' Arwen, que t obliger de me traiter comme de la shnoute, et dernièrement : Mon nom veux soi-disant dire « dame de lumière » et le tien veux probablement dire « la tite merde sur un cheval blanc qui porte une robe mauve moulante »!!!!!!!!! **dit tout ça dans un souffle**  
  
Aragorn : **pogne le hic 1h après** EYE!!!!! DIS PO DE MAL D'ARWEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arwen : Po vite!  
  
Galadwen : C'est ce que m'en allais dire.  
  
Arwen : **1h plus tard** EYE!!  
  
Galadwen : Cou donc! Le ralentissement du cerveau c tu une maladie??  
  
Gandalf : Oui. Non. En fait je sais po.  
  
Galadwen : A. Dommage. Ça aurait pu expliquer le cas de Gimli. Y a commencer à crouser Aragorn y a pas grand temps.  
  
Gandalf : Merde. Le Palantir aurais été utile.  
  
Galadwen : Au moins t'as un prix de consolation. T'as une belle canne (si on peut appeler ça comme ça.) pour t'appuyer dessus. Pis tu peux aussi faire des tours de magie avec, **pends le bâton de Gandalf** mais seulement si t'arrêtes les magic mushrooms.  
  
Gandalf : Oooooooooooo. j'aurais pu faire commencer Legolas. les filles auraient étées contentes de le voir faire des strip-teases.  
  
Galadwen : Décidément, y est ben toqué.  
  
Arwen : Me semblait aussi.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Bon, ENFIN!!!!!!! Premier chapitre finish!!!! Ben une chose : y a po grand histoire, hein?? Envoyez des REVIEWS EN GRANDS NOMBRES, ET RÉPNDEZ À LA QUESTION SUIVANTE :  
  
Voulez-vous une histoire :  
  
po rapprt, que les personnages sortent de partout, sont débiles. enfin. Voyez le genre?  
  
avec histoire, persos débiles et tout.  
  
avec histoire, mais po de persos hyper débiles.  
  
SVP!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pis répndez à la question!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. La mariée est en fuite ça vous rapelle p...

Bon ben slu toute la tite gang po rapport!!!! Et Galadwen vous présente son deuxième chapitre!!!! Eh oui medames et messieurs!!! (ok, m'la ferme)  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
La mariée est en fuite (ça vous rappelle po qqch, ça?)  
  
Galadwen : Merde! Ça fait une coupe de jours qu'on marche, là!!  
  
Gandalf : Ça fait même po 5 secondes!  
  
Galadwen : C ça que je voulais dire, mais je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps.  
  
Aragorn : Tu veux dire que c parce que t trop paresseuse?  
  
Galadwen : Ou que si tu la fermes po, j'vais te faire fumer une over-dose d'Ent, pis tu vas voir que des gaz ça va sortir vite?  
  
Legolas : TU TOUCHES UNE SEULE BRANCHE DE CET ARBRE MAGNIFIQUE, ET JE TE TRANSPERCE LE CORPS AVEC 4 FLÈCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Galadwen : Capote, là!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gandalf : Ben non, ben non Legolas. **prends une voix hyper maternelle** Tu voix ben qu'elle blague! Viens! Popa Noel va te donner une belle souris en peluche, du dollarama! (magazin une piace, pour ceux qui savent po c quoi)  
  
Legolas : Gougou **approche vers Gandalf et prends la tite souris qui pue la boule à mite du magazin une piace**  
  
Toute le monde à part Legolas pi Gandalf : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee.......................  
  
Galadwen : Minute là. EYE LE VIEUX BARBU!!!!!! DEPUIS QUAND TU DÉCIDES CE QUE JE FAIS!!! HEIN!!!!! **va dans foret, coupe des Ents, les fumes**  
  
Legolas : OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (pour les po vite : ouin!!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frodon (O_O) : OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Galadwen : EYE!!!! On essaye de fumer ici!!!!  
  
Gandalf : Mais.  
  
Galadwen : Pis toi, farme ta yeule, le Par Noel!!!!  
  
Aragorn : **à Galadwen** Est ce que je peux me joindre à toi?  
  
Galadwen : Mouais. porquoi po.  
  
**revenons-en à nos lésbiennes (Gandalf et Legolas)**  
  
Gandalf : **voix maternelle** .alors, ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  
  
Legolas : Bavo! Bavo! Encore! Encore!  
  
Gandalf : **encore avec sa tite voix maternelle** Meuh non! C'est le temps de faire la sieste!  
  
Legolas : NON!!!!!!!!!! VEUX PO FAIRE LA SIESTE!!!!!!! **prends son arc et assomme Gandalf** Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Enfin débarassé du vieux ridé!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Galadwen : Y me semblait que tu étais un bébé??  
  
Legolas : C'était juste pour vous faire chier.  
  
Galadwen : A bon. Eye, messemble qu'on a po entendu Boromir depuis un tit boutte de temps.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! Finish!!!!!!!!! Ben j'espère que vous avez aimé, pcq j'avoue que j'ai eu un bloc.  
  
Question comme ça : Boromir va tu enfin parler? Ou ben c pcq y est encore constipé?  
  
**petite voix au loin** : J'le c tu moi???!!!!  
  
Ah bon. Alors si vous le savez, envoyez des REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 

Bonjour tout le monde. Après un longggggggggggggggg moment de constipation, je suis revenue. **petite musique dramatique** et ceux qui aiment l'histoire, ben y seront contents de l'entendre! (lire)... Place, au théâtre! (eee... à l'histoire...)  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
.............................  
  
Legolas (à Galadwen) : Eye, ça fait hot ton vernis. Ça fait vert-ciel.  
  
Galadwen : Ça existe pas vert-ciel! Pis en passant, c'est noir.  
  
Legolas : Ben oui ça existe!  
  
Galadwen : non  
  
Legolas :oui  
  
Galadwen :non  
  
Legolas :oui  
  
Galadwen :non  
  
(capote sur le copy/paste... RRRRRR!!!!)  
  
Legolas : Ok, debbord. J'vien de catcher que ça existe pas  
  
Galadwen : oui ça existe!  
  
Legolas : ??????????????? Me semblait que tu disais que ca existait pas?????????  
  
Galadwen : a. oki debbord, ça existe pas.  
  
**un gars arrive**  
  
gars : bonjour  
  
Galadwen : bonjour  
  
Legolas : Bonjour  
  
Aragorn : bonjour  
  
Gandalf : bonjour  
  
Gimli : bonjour  
  
Merry : bonjour  
  
Pipin : bonjour  
  
Frodon : bonjour  
  
Sam : Bonjour  
  
Personne qui passait par-là : Buenos dias! Como esta?  
  
Gars : Muy bien, gracias!  
  
**la personne s'en va**  
  
**incompréhension générale**  
  
Galadwen : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee............. Juste comme ça, on pourrait savoir t'es qui? Pis pourquoi tu te pointes la face??  
  
Gars : Primo, c'est parce que je suis Boromir, dozio, parce que je fais parti de la communauté, et je suis venu en retard, car j'étais ''occupé''.  
  
Sam : On s'demande...  
  
**Approbation générale**  
  
Boromir : Hein? **petit regard géné**  
  
Tout le monde : Rien.  
  
Boromir : a.  
  
**On entend cirer. Eeeeeeeeeeeee. CRIER**  
  
**tout le monde se tourne**  
  
**on voit Legolas qui se bat avec Gimli**  
  
**Gimli prends une poignée de boue qui passait par là qui chantait du Led Zepplin et dansait la Polka**  
  
**Y pitche le tout sur la face et sur les CHEVEUX de Legolas**  
  
Legolas : NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! MES BEAUX CHEVEUX!!!!!!!!! MA FACE!!!!!!!!!!! Merde!!!!!! J'ai perdu mes verres de contact!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gimli : Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
**Tout le monde est désespéré**  
  
**pendant ce temps Galadwen avait sorti son walkmen, pis écoutait la 'tite musique de desteny's child (ça s'écrit tu comme ça??)**  
  
Galadwen : ...MICHELLE, CAN YOU HANDLE THIS? BEYONCÉ, CAN YOU HANDLE THIS? I DON'T THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!  
  
Boromir: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vite!!!!! Appelez monsieur Glad pour lui scotcher la bouche avec la super peli-moulante!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn : Heille! Le sénil! Emmène-toi!  
  
Legolas : y a un problème.  
  
Aragorn : quoi?  
  
Legolas : je l'ai déjà assommé.  
  
**Aragorn se pitche sur Legolas et essaye de l'étriper**  
  
**Legolas, avec sa super abilité d'elfe, s'enfarge dans une branche et se pette la jambe.*   
  
Aragorn : Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Comme je me marre!!!!!!!!!!! Mwhahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Tout le monde, à part Galadwen qui écoutait encore sa p'tite musique, recule de cinq pas en faisant un signe de croix avec leurs doigts.  
  
Boromir : Bon, est-ce qu'on peut s'occupper de moi?  
  
Frodon : Pourquoi?  
  
Boromir : Je sais pas...  
  
Galadwen (qui avait en fin fini d'écouter sa musique) : Peut-être que tu peux demander au pape. Je suis sure qui voudrait te répondre!  
  
Frodon : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Es tu assez gossante avec ça!!!!!!!!!!!! Je crois que je vais devenir fou!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boromir et Galadwen : YÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!  
  
Frodon va se cacher dans un coin en pleurant, et en CARESSANT son préccccccciiiieux.  
  
Boromir : ...  
  
Legolas : HEILLE!!! C'est MA phrase!!!!  
  
Boromir : Péssimiste...  
  
@@@@  
  
Bon! Alors je veux vous engueuler un tit peu : POUQUOI J'AI PAS EUE BEAUCOUP DE REVIEWS??????????????????? DES REVIEWS ET EN GRANS NOMBRES, SINON JE VOUS JETTE UN SORT OU JE VOUS PETTE LA GUEULE!!!!!!!!!! C'EST COMPRIS?????? 


End file.
